A browser is often the most commonly-used entrance for users to access the Internet. In many cases, the users hope to be able to pay attention to many web pages at the same time. Because the size of a display screen is limited, multi-tab browsers are developed, as shown in FIG. 1. In this multi-tab browser, each tab corresponds to a web page, and a user can focus on contents of only one web page at a particular time. However, when the user wants to focus on contents of other web pages, the user only needs to switch the tabs.
Although this type of multi-tab browser can provide convenience for the user to view the web pages, one condition called page hanging (i.e., the user cannot operate on a web page, such as scroll the pages or click on the links, etc.) spreading often occurs. That is, when a single page window is hung, the other page windows are also in a hanging state following that single page window's hanging. For example, if a user opens ten (10) web pages and the current page is Sohu home page, assuming that, when the user is browsing the current page, the current page is suddenly hung, then the user cannot operate on the other nine (9) web pages (i.e., the page window hanging spreading). At this point, the user has to cancel browsing the other nine pages, ends the browsing process, restarts the browser, and re-opens the nine web pages in order to continue browsing these pages.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.